MC: XANA's Return
by Drago3511
Summary: When The Trio move to France to go to Kadic Academy, they meet a group of kids who have something to hide. Now when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi get pulled away it's up to these three to save them. SeanxAelita and ElizabethxJeremy
1. The New Guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, any characters, or Monsters except for the ones that I create.

* * *

'This could not be any worse' I thought to myself. Since last week my parents got these new jobs over seas in France. We had to pack immediately and I had to leave behind all my friends and loved ones. Well, almost all my friends. Oddly enough two of my friends moved here with me, Lucas and Doran, the three of us are inseparable and that won't stop now.

Now we have to go to this stupid boarding school called Kadic Academy, but luckily they speak English in this part of France. It's my first day and I am both annoyed and well…. just annoyed. But enough about my situation, let's get on to the main event.

"Bye Sean/Lucas/Doran, see for the holidays!" our parents called as they left us at the main gate after a meeting with the principal. "Great, now I have to find building 11 and look for Room 14." I mumbled to myself. "I got room 15." Lucas said. "Hey, so do I." Doran exclaimed.

I walked across the schoolyard and saw what a small group of kids my age. One of them was a blonde kid wearing a red turtleneck sweater, tan pants, light blue shoes and glasses. The next was a girl with mysteriously pink hair, wearing a dark purple dress with pink stripes and dark pink boots. Next to her was a guy with brown hair wearing a tan-ish green jacket with a brown shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Next to him was a girl wearing all black and she seemed to be Japanese, odd. Finally there was a guy with pointed blonde hair with a purple spot on it near his forehead wearing a purple sweater and purple long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Might as well see if they can help us." I walked up to them and they didn't seem to see me. "Um, excuse me…" They turned to look at me. "Oh, hello there." The pink haired girl said. "Hi, I'm Sean. These are my pals Lucas and Doran. We're new here and we need help looking for our dorm." "Nice to meet you Sean, Lucas, Doran. I'm Aelita, this is Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd." Aelita said gesturing to the group. "If I might ask, which rooms are you in?" Jeremy asked. "I got Room 14. These two got 15." I explained. "Looks like you got a new room mate Einstein!" Odd exclaimed.

But before I could question them Jeremy's laptop went off and they all nodded. "We-uh have to go. We're really sorry that we can't help right now." Yumi said as the quartet ran off. I looked at Doran and Lucas and they nodded at me, we took off after the group into the woods. We ran and hid behind every few trees until we saw Ulrich go down into a sewer and closed the cover over himself. We walked over to the sewer hole and I lifted up the cover and started descending with Doran following and Lucas pulling the cover over while following us.

We started running and I kept a close eye on a glimpse of Ulrich before he disappeared behind a corner. We eventually came to another ladder that led up to the surface. I climbed out and saw that we were right next to a bridge that led to an abandoned factory. "Well… we might as well see what they're up to." I said as I started walking into the factory with the other two behind me.

We came up to a couple of ropes that led down a floor, so we each grabbed one and started shuffling down until we reached the bottom. We walked over to an old industrial elevator that seemed to old to use, but it seemed that Jeremy and the others have no problem using it. "I think we should head back guys." Doran said. I turned around to face him and looked him dead in the eye. "Back, BACK? We can't go back now! We've come to far." I then turned to the elevator switch, and hit the down button. The elevator closed down and we made our descent to the other group.

* * *

"Uh Jeremy? XANA sent us some new monsters that look like giant spiders." Yumi yelled while fighting off some of the large spider creatures by throwing her signature fans at the new monsters, which shot web-globs at the projectiles and sent them glued to a tree in the virtual world. "I just don't get it, after a half a year why and how did XANA return?" Jeremy said over his earpiece.

Odd and Ulrich were fighting off some of the Araknids but got caught in their webs and were now being pulled away to a shadowy figure who opened up a digital gateway. As much as they struggled they couldn't get free and were dragged in. "Ulrich, Odd!" Yumi shouted as she turned to see her friends get dragged away.

She then got trapped by the monster she was fighting and she too got dragged away. "Yumi!" Aelita shouted as the last Araknid took her friends away. The shadowy figure walked into the gateway and called on 5 Kankralats, 3 Bloks, 2 Krabs, and a Megatank.

* * *

"Aelita, get out of there!" Jeremy called as we walked out of the elevator into the large metallic room. I saw the large computer and walked over to it. Jeremy seemed to have noticed me as he shouted, "What are you doing here?" "We'd like to ask you the same thing Jeremy." I told him as Aelita's voice came out of the computer.

"Jeremy, who's there?" "It's those new guys that we met this morning Aelita." Jeremy said into the earpiece. "Ah!" Aelita shouted. I cringed at this and balled up my fists. "Send me to help her." I said. Jeremy looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" he shouted. "Aelita sounds like she's in trouble, so wherever she is tell me where to find her so I can help."

"If he's going, so are we." Lucas said. Doran nodded at this and Jeremy gave in. "Alright. If you take the elevator down a level you will find three pod-like scanners. These scanners will take you to the virtual world Aelita is on and you will be able to fight of these monsters that are trying to force her into the Digital Sea. But you have to keep this a secret" he explained. I didn't quite understand it but nodded nonetheless.

Doran, Lucas, and I went into the elevator and hit the down button once more. When the door opened, we saw the scanners that Jeremy was talking about. We each walked into one and the door closed on us. Then I heard Jeremy talk as a ring of light went up and down my body.

"Transfer Sean…Transfer Lucas…Transfer Doran." The platform I was on started spinning me around.

"Scanner Sean…Scanner Lucas…Scanner Doran."

"Virtualization." There was a slight gust of wind and then everything went white.

* * *

So what do you guys think, please review and no flames.


	2. The NEW Lyoko Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, any characters, or Monsters except for the ones that I create.

* * *

"Oof!" I fell out of the air and landed on my butt, next to Doran and Lucas. When I looked up, we were surrounded by these weird bugs, blocks, giant crabs and big metal spheres. "Looks like you guys made it just in time!" I heard Aelita say to us. I turned around and saw she was wearing this pink body suit with light pink on one half and a darker shade on the other, with transparent shoulder pads and skirt, and metal trimmings along with a star-shaped wristband, she also had pointy elf ears and an earring on the left. "Diggin' the ears Aelita." She giggled at that, "Thanks, I like the paws and tail." I looked at her with a confused look and then stood up to look down at myself, I was wearing Black pants with fire treads, a white wolf tail, white wolf paw gloves with red streaks, and a leather sleeve-less shirt with an orange collar and orange target-like symbol.

"Huh, what's with the tail and the paw gloves?" I asked myself as I looked at my hands and new tail. "Anyone get the number on the bus that hit me?" I heard Lucas say, I looked over in his direction and saw that he was wearing a black body suit with blue lightning bolts over the torso, arms, and pant legs, has silver gloves and boots and a white belt with a lightning bolt on it. "Cool threads Lucas." I said while he got up and looked himself over, "Why do I almost look like something out of Tron?" he asked.

"What about me?" Doran asked. I looked over to him and saw that he was now wearing a black turtleneck and jeans with black combat boots, a black-gray trench coat and black fingerless gloves, twin pistols in a holster belt along with throwing knives, and was wearing sunglasses, technically: he looked like something out of "The Matrix". "Very… Matrix." I explained. I then heard Jeremy's voice come out of thin air, "No time for small talk guys, you need to take out these monsters so that Aelita can get to the activated Tower!" "Well how are Lucas and I supposed to fight them off, it's not like we have **Flaming Fists**!" With that my hands burst into fire and I got a crazy idea all of a sudden.

"First off: Awesome! Second off: I've always wanted to do this!" I ran up to one of the little bug things and jumped high in the air with the fire around my fist becoming bird-like. "**Falcon Punch!"** There was a large falcon scream when my fist connected with the little monster and it exploded into bits of Data. I landed in a crouch and got up and turned to face a crab with a still burning fist. "Careful Sean, the longer that fire surrounds your hands, the more life points you lose." Jeremy warned. "Then I better make this quick!"

I ran over to the crab while dodging laser-like projectiles coming out of the other monsters and the large sphere opened up and looked like it was charging up. "**Energy Field!**" I head Aelita call as the sphere monster got surrounded in a pink energy and exploded. I ignored it and continued with my charge until I was directly under the large monster.

I jumped up calling on another attack, "**Shoryuken!"** I was lunched into a flaming uppercut meant to knock the crab into the air, but I ended up going through the top of it instead. I watched as it exploded into little bits as I neared the forest ground, almost slipping over the edge but Doran grabbed me. "Thanks man, I didn't really plan on falling to my doom today. Also, I am _**NEVER**_ ripping off another video game move again!" I told him as he flashed me a thumbs up, took out a pistol, and shot one of the blocks dead in the eye. "Wow, that rifle training with the Boy Scouts really made you a sharp-shooter." I said as he pocketed the pistol.

Lucas and Aelita were surrounded by a few more monsters as Lucas was trying to figure out what he can do. Gotta think fast, "I hope this works, **Fire Wall!"** I shouted as I punched the ground and a large wall of flame spread out from where my fist was, in between Lucas and Aelita and the monsters, and connected to a tree. "Lucas, you look like you have Electric-type moves, try that!" I shouted to him as I tried to maintain the wall. He assumed a thinking pose and then got an idea. "Drop the wall!" he called to me as his body suit flashed blue.

I did as he told and dropped the wall of fire as a surge of electricity covered his hands. A couple of those things blasted him in his stomach and legs as he was charging up, but he didn't seem bothered. "Take this, **Thunder Shock!**" He called as he shot two lightning blasts at another block and bug. "Now THAT, was awesome!" he shouted as the monsters exploded and only left 3 left. Doran and I ran over to him and we each stood in front of a monster.

"Let's finish this guys, **Pyro Dart!"** I shouted as a small disk of fire appeared in my hands and I threw it at the block. "**Thunderball!"** Lucas summoned an orb of electricity and shot it at one of those bug things. "**Mach Shot!"** Doran quickly pulled out a pistol and quickly re-pocketed it as the monster just exploded. "That was easy, now let's get Aelita to tha-" Lucas almost said as another one of those sphere things shot him and de-virtualized him. "Sean, Doran, be careful! Sean, you have 90 life points left while Doran has 95. But one shot from that Megatank can de-virtualize you!" Doran and I stared that Megatank down as it began to charge up, "Dodge!" I shouted as the line stream blast missed us.

I still felt the rage of that thing de-virtualizing Lucas, and I summoned a sphere of fire in my hands and started charging it up, getting into a Kamehameha-like stance. When the Megatank opened up, I let it loose. "**Salamandra!"** I shouted as I shot my hands forward and let loose a stream of dragon shaped fire that hit the Megatank dead in the eye, making it shatter into Data. "Sean, that attack just took out half of your life points!" Jeremy screamed. "Note to self: Never use Salamandra unless necessary."

I then saw Aelita melt into the tower and waited about 2 minutes for her to come out until I saw a bright light flash over me.

* * *

"Bye Sean/Lucas/Doran, see for the holidays!" our parents called as they left us at the main gate after a meeting with the principal. "Didn't this already happen?" I asked Doran and Lucas. We walked over to the bench where Jeremy and Aelita sat, but what happened to the other three? "Guys, what happened to Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?" I asked Jeremy and Aelita. They both looked at me with stern looks on their faces. "They're gone, captured by XANA." Aelita told us.

"What about XANA?" asked a black haired boy wearing a Jean jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. "William, Yumi and the others have been kidnapped by XANA… he's back." Jeremy explained to the boy, now known as William.

I saw him clench his fists and even heard him growl a little. "Next time that psychopath attacks, send me in." He said. I walked over to Jeremy and Aelita and placed a hand on their shoulders, "Don't worry you guys, we'll get them back. I promise." I gave them a reassuring smile and looked over to Lucas and Doran. "We all do."

* * *

Now we get down to the main problem. Please review and please, please, PLEASE NO FLAMES! Thanx guys


	3. What The Heck is going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any songs used in this fic, I only own any OC's and Monsters I make up. Now please, enjoy the fic

* * *

"Ohmanohmanohman, DUCK!" Sean cried to the others, they were running through the Forest Sector with a pack of Hornets behind them, firing lasers all the way. "Uh, Jeremy? How many more are there?" William shouted to the boy behind the Super Computer. "About ten left, you guys cut their numbers in half, but I've never seen this many Hornets attack at once before…" Jeremy said quizzically. Back with the five warriors, they kept on running until they reached a dead end in the Sector, the Hornets have boxed them in. "Ok, I've HAD IT!" Sean shouted as the Hornets caught up to them. He stepped forward and got into stance while charging up flames in his right hand, **"Fire Wall!"** Sean punched the ground with maximum force and a gargantuan wall of flame protected them from incoming attacks. "Guys, I can't hold this for long, so you have to take them out as soon as I drop the wall, got it?" The others nodded, then started to charge up the best attacks in their arsenal.

Then Doran stepped up in front of the others, he wanted to try something for a while now. "Stand back guys, Sean… drop the wall!" He shouted as he got his twin pistols, Time and Space out. "Alright man." Sean said as he jumped back and let the flames die down, and as soon as they did, Doran went to work. **"Keepin' it Stylish! Yahoo!" ** Doran let loose as flurry of bullets onto the large green insects, while moving his arms all around his back, until only one Hornet remained while all of its counterparts exploded into Data. Doran then aimed his guns at the last Hornet standing… err, flying and had one thing to say, **"Jackpot."** He pulled the triggers and the flying monster met its demise.

When it was all over, Doran collapsed onto the ground. "Doran!" Aelita called to the fallen gunman. The group rushed over to him and Lucas flipped him over. "Doran, are you alright?" He asked, and even though you couldn't see it behind the sun glasses, Doran slowly opened his eyes and then he went wide eyed, "That. Was. AWESOME!" He yelled as he jumped back to his feet, completely un fazed. "C'mon guys we have to get Aelita to the Tower. Jeremy, how far is it now?" Doran called. Jeremy looked at the screen and sighed, "Because those Hornets chased you guys for so long, it's about 2 – 3 miles from your position." "Ugh, Jeremy, can you at least plug in my MP3 Player so we have some traveling music?" Sean asked. "Fine, but you have to hurry to the Tower." Jeremy said as he plugged in Sean's Music Player. "Which one do you want?" "Can you play; Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts?" Jeremy scrolled through the… interesting choices of music Sean had until he found the desired one.

**(Play Life is a Highway on loop until I say so.)**

"Nice choice Sean." Lucas said. "Thanks." He replied before they started running through the seemingly endless path. "Man, it sure does feel good to be back in this old place." William exclaimed as they kept running, his sword hefted on his shoulder. Then Aelita decided to bring something up. "Doran, what was that move that you used to get rid of those Hornets back there? I've never seen you use it before." Doran just smirked before he responded, "It was a move called Million Dollars, a favorite of mine used by the most awesome guy in Video Game history!" William then picked up on this, "I thought that move looked familiar, you don't mean…" "Yep, Dante from Devil May Cry." William went wide eyed at this, "Dude I love that game, it's so epic!" "I know right!" Doran and William then stopped for a moment just so they could high five each other. "Ugh, boys." Aelita muttered under her breath. Being the only girl in the group, Aelita only really had Jeremy to talk to, the only guy with the mental capacity to really have a conversation with. 'I miss Yumi, at least then there was another girl to talk to.' Aelita's train of thought stopped when she was suddenly pulled aside to avoid laser fire.

**(You may now end Life is a Highway)**

Aelita turned her head to see Sean over her looking in the direction of the laser blasts, which belonged to two Tarantulas. "You ok Aelita?" He asked the pinkette, "Yeah." She managed to reply. 'Well, maybe not all guys are that bad.' She thought. "Everybody stay back, I got this. Jeremy, play Vim and Vigor." "You got it." Jeremy responded.

**(Now you must play Vim and Vigor!)**

Sean got into a feral fighting stance and waited for the Tarantulas to make the first move, and fortunately enough, they did. They started to fire a barrage of lasers from their cannon arms, the perfect opening for him. Sean then charged through while swiftly dodging the lasers with the mobility of a wild wolf. When he started to close in on his targets he whispered to himself, **"Fire Blades."** Flames erupted from his hands…uh paws, whatever… in the shape of foot long blades. As he finally got close enough, he jumped in the air and twisted to dodge midair blasts. He then started to close in from above as he shouted, "You're mine!" Sean reared his right arm back and diagonally brought it down to the head of one of the Tarantulas; he landed on the ground and then leapt up and slashed again at the head of the other monster. Both Tarantulas exploded as their heads came off, and Sean landed on one knee with both arms behind him, with smoke coming off of them.

**(You may once again end the song)**

Sean earned a whistle from William and applause from his two lifelong friends. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Sean said with a small bow. He then walked up to Aelita and extended his hand to her to pull her up, which she gratefully accepted. "So Princess, you enjoy the show?" He asked, then he noticed the depressed look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong Aelita?" "Please, don't call me that. It's just that, Odd used to call me Princess." She explained darkly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Hey, don't worry. We'll get them back," Sean said and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise." She looked up and saw the determined look in his eyes, then nodded as an OK. "Thank you." She said, silently. "Alright, let's move out. We got a Tower to find. Jeremy, what's the situation out there?" Sean asked to the brainiac. "Apparently XANA is trying to use a specter to posses the Health Ed dummy and the Skeleton from the Infirmary. By my guess, we have about 10 minutes before they break down the doors to the gymnasium and start attacking."

"Alright, we better get moving then. Step on it!" Sean shouted as he took off at a speed of approximately 20 MPH. While Doran and William started to run again, Aelita waved her hand over the star bracelet on her wrist and she grew transparent angel wings and flew off. Lucas did something similar, he tapped the lightning bolt symbol on his belt and let the electricity surge down into his legs and through his feet, until a dark storm cloud appeared and he rode off on it like a skateboard. **(A/N: If you've ever seen the Dragonball series, imagine the Flying Nimbus, except a dark stormy color)**

For the last five or so minutes, it was quiet… a little too quiet. "Guy, we haven't seen any of XANA's goons anywhere. By my guess, they're guarding the Tower." William said. "Why would he have them guarding the Tower, he's only using fake bones and wax to attack. If you ask me, XANA is running out of ideas." Doran remarked. "Just be prepared for the worst guys, you're only about 50 feet from the Tower." Jeremy said over his headset. When the group finally got to their destination, they saw 10 Kankralats, 5 Bloks, 3 Krabs, and a Tarantula. "Wow, XANA's slipping. Only these punks, this'll be a walk in the park. Jeremy, I'm Going Digital by Jasan Radford." Sean said.

**(You know the drill people)**

With that, the Warriors went on the attack. William and Sean went on the tag team assault with the Krabs. William dodged left and right from the multiple shots of the Krab and even had to block twice. He eventually jumped up and impaled the Krab in the Eye of XANA on its head, jumped off, and the monster proceeded to explode. Sean went ahead and channeled a bit of fire into his feet to get a little extra air and did a summersault in midair and landed on the Krab with complete accuracy. Doran shot a Blok and pulled out a scorecard with a 9.5 on it, where he got it, I have no idea. Anyway, Sean ignited his right hand and formed a drill out of the flames. "Sorry, but I don't really like seafood!" and slammed the drill of flames into the eye on its head and jumped off. One last Krab to go and Sean and William both nodded.

William charged in head first and chopped off the front leg of the monster, causing it to fall with the eye mark in Sean's line of fire. Sean gathered a small ball of swirling flames in his right hand and charged forward. **(A/N: Naruto Moment)** Sean came face to eye with the mark and reared his arm back and shot it forward shouting, "Solar Rasengan!" The ball connected with the mark and started spiraling until the Krab started spinning and flying backward and exploded in a spiraling orb of flame. William just looked at his new friend and sweat dropped. "You watch too much anime dude." Sean just shrugged and said, "It is both devotion and an addiction my friend."

Lucas flew over all the Kankralats on his Stormy Nimbus and imagined a target on the entire group of monsters. "Judgment Bolt." Lucas said darkly. The nimbus continued to suck half of Lucas' Life Points and struck down on the monsters with an electrical wrath that would put Zeus to shame, completely obliterating the Kankralats and Doran's last 2 Blok enemies by mistake. Speaking of Doran, since he no longer had any monsters to shoot, he looked over to the Tarantula, which was firing at Aelita, who was trying to shoot it with Energy Fields and defend against the blasts. Doran suddenly got an idea and pulled out his pistols and put them together. He started focusing and his weapons glowed and started to change form, when it stopped he was now holding a sniper rifle.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work." Doran said. "It wouldn't have unless it took 5 of your Life Points Doran. Now get moving, Aelita can't seem to hit that thing!" Doran then started to climb one of the nearby trees and perched himself up on the nearest branch. Doran squatted and put his right eye up to the scope and aimed right at the Tarantula's head. "Adios, ya pesky beast." Doran said and pulled the trigger, which launched the bullet that hit its target dead center. The Tarantula exploded, leaving Aelita with no obstacles to get in her way.

**(Once again, end the music)**

She ran forward and melted into the Tower, then started to float up to the second platform. A small screen appeared and Aelita placed her hand on it. 'Aelita Code: Lyoko' "Tower deactivated." The data around her fell into the pit of the tower and shot up as a bright beam of light. "Return to the past now." Jeremy said as he hit the enter key.

* * *

**(Reset to earlier that day)**

The new group was walking through the campus ground and relaxing, knowing that they foiled XANA once again. "Guys, you have to be careful with your abilities on Lyoko. You're new to this whole thing and we don't even know what the limit is with some of these abilities of yours. All we know for now is, the stronger the attacks, the more of your Life Points are at risk. Like with that Judgment Bolt of Lucas' or your Salamandra Sean." Jeremy explained. Sean just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Jeremy, we may be new to this but we know the risks. Our main priority is to stay on Lyoko and stop XANA, plus make sure that Aelita doesn't get de-virtualized so we can deactivate any towers." Sean explained. "Alright, as long as you understand. Now come on, it's spaghetti day in the cafeteria." Jeremy said. "Be right there." Sean assured them.

As William, Aelita, and Jeremy went off to lunch, the Trio huddled together. "Do you think we should tell them?" Lucas asked. Sean shook his head, "No way, not yet at least. They may not be ready to know." Doran then interjected, "C'mon man, if they can battle a big nasty AI program in a virtual world, I think they can handle knowing the fact that we travel between universes. This may be our home universe, but I never even imagined that something like this could happen in our boring old universe." Sean nodded his head and said, "Fine, we'll tell them tomorrow. But if things get out of hand, I'm doing 2 things. One, I'll have Jeremy bump up our arsenal with some new programs. But if we still need more, I'll call the others for back up. Agreed?" "Agreed." Doran and Lucas said. "Now c'mon, I really want some of that spaghetti!" Sean cheered as he ran towards the cafeteria with his two best friends behind him.

* * *

So what do you think, will Jeremy and the others be able to handle the shock of inter-universal travel? Please review and no flames?


	4. Here comes the cavalry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own any OC's and Monsters I make up. Now please, enjoy the fic

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

Well today couldn't have been any more un-eventful. Just the normal routine of waking up to Jeremy working on his computer, taking a shower, meeting up with Doran, Lucas, William, and Aelita for breakfast, going to English class with Lucas and Doran, going to Math with Jeremy and Aelita, going to History with Doran and Aelita, and now at lunch, waiting for the next boring class. I was just poking at my plate and glancing out the window, feeling a little home sick, not being able to go anywhere new and exciting. "Sean are you listening?" Jeremy asked and I turned my head to face him. "Huh what?"

"I said, I don't really understand XANA's motives lately. It's not like he's trying to get rid of us at all, it's like he's-" "Trying to test us." Aelita finished for him. "So what, he's just trying to analyze mine, Lucas, and Doran's fighting abilities. With three new threats to replace the one's that he's captured, why wouldn't he try to be cautious? It's a war strategy." I explained with a bored tone in my voice, while everyone just looked at me with raised eyebrows. "How's that Sean?" William asked. "It's easy. You have 3 soldiers protecting the General and base. Now imagine yourself in XANA's position, a General with an endless army, but no matter how many times you try to overtake the enemy base, those 3 soldiers keep destroying your entire squad. So what do you do? You take them by surprise by adding a new mystery squad to your ranks." "The Araknids." Jeremy muttered.

"Right, so you send in the mystery squad to overpower and capture those soldiers, but once you have your forces in place to overthrow the General and base, 3 entirely new soldiers take the position of the old ones and now you're back to square one." "So basically, XANA's been doing recon this entire time." Doran said. "Exactly, so next time when he activates a Tower he'll be well prepared. Unless…" I trailed off. "Unless we bring reinforcements of our own." Aelita finished. Jeremy automatically shook his head, "We can't risk anyone else knowing about the supercomputer. Besides, we don't have anyone else to bring to Lyoko with us since no one is trustworthy."

I placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder to calm him down, "Don't worry I know a few people. Let me call them." I got up from my seat and went out of the cafeteria, I made sure no one was around and pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed the first person to come to mind. *Ring, ring, ring* "Yo, what's up Sean?" Elias asked. "Elias, I need you to round up Destiny, Jessi, Brian, and Elizabeth. Don't ask why, just get them and meet up in front of my house back home." "But you're in France, why wou-" "Just do it!"

I hung up and went back to the cafeteria, just to find Jeremy typing franticly on his laptop. "Let me guess, I was right?" I asked. "Unfortunately yes, XANA has activated a Tower in the Desert Sector." Jeremy explained. "Aw I hate the Desert Sector! It reminds me of the beach, without the ocean! Both of which I hate!" I ranted. "Just focus on something you do like when you get there. Like maybe someone you have a crush on." Aelita suggested as we ran out of the cafeteria, and immediately I blushed. "I just hope your backup will be at the factory when we get there!" Jeremy yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks and so did everyone else, "What's wrong dude?" William asked. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Doran and Lucas seemed to get the message and started pushing the others to the sewer entrance to the factory.

When everything seemed clear, I opened up a small portal to my pocket dimension and grabbed a few things, my Keyblade Armor, copies of Agni & Rudra, Gilgamesh, and Red Queen, and a DVD disk. When I had my Devil Arms stored in my Bodyspace, my armor atatched, and the disk in my pocket, I activated my armor and summoned my Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I threw the weapons into the air and they transformed into large metallic wings, which I then flew up above the clouds with so no one would see a metallic fallen angel flying through the air. I flew as fast as I could to make sure that I was plenty far ahead of the others, that way I could reach the factory and bring the others here before Jeremy could even give it another thought.

I peeked my head through the clouds and saw that I was almost to the factory; this'll give me about five minutes before the others get there. I landed right in front of the factory and jumped down to the elevator floor, epically of course, and prepared to open the portal back to the States. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, then I clapped my hands together and slowly drew them apart to form an energy key.

I reared my arm back and thrust the key forward, where it seemed to fit into nothing, then turned it to the left and opened the portal. When the portal was completely open I pulled out my phone and dialed Elias again, "Yo, the portal should be there in five seconds man!" Then I hung up before he could respond. I backed up a little bit, then one by one my friends came through in this order: Elias, Jessi, Brian, Destiny, and Elizabeth. "Glad you could all make it." I told them, "Welcome to France!" I turned around to close the portal when I suddenly like something was off, then all of a sudden Dante and Aqua fell through the portal as well. "Dante, Aqua, what are you two doing here?" I yelled.

They both looked at me and got up off the cement ground, "Well kid, I was off on another job, which apparently involved a giant portal leading to other universes, and well, fell through and met up with one of your girlfriends here." Dante stated, pointing to Aqua. I then turned my glare to Aqua, "I was just going to make sure your friends made it through okay, and then Dante fell out of nowhere and knocked us both into the portal." I rubbed my temples and looked at my watch, "God, I don't have any time to send you-" "Sean, we tried to stop them! Oh, hey Dante!"

I heard Doran call from the factory entrance, where Jeremy, William, and Aelita just had blank expressions on their faces and slid down the ropes to the floor. William walked up to Dante, and well, poked him... repeatedly. "Can I help you with something kid?" Dante asked him. William then stared up at him with stars in his eyes, "Oh God this is real."

Dante sighed at glared at me, "No Dante, you can't shoot him." Jeremy then pulled me aside, "When were you going to tell us about this?" he asked. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and looked at my watch, "Oh look, time to save the world again!" I said, and then walked over to the elevator, "Everyone in!" I shouted. They piled into the elevator one by one, until all 13 of us were in and we made our way down to the Super Computer. When we reached the floor after the very silent elevator ride, Jeremy walked over to the computer and sat down in his giant chair of mechanical marvel. "Sean, can you come over here?" He asked, and I complied by walking over and pulling out the disk in my pocket. "Jeremy, before you say anything, install this disk into the Super Computer. Don't ask, it'll help." Jeremy had a suspicious look on his face, but took the disk anyway and placed it into the disk drive.

As soon as that happened, three screens came up for the forms of me, Lucas, and Doran. Three loading bars appeared below the digital windows and the stats of our Lyoko ID Cards increased dramatically in the ability department. "Now if I may, what did that do exactly?" Jeremy asked. "Well, to put it short, we can't be stopped." Before Jeremy could question me, the Super Scan detected the activated tower. "No time Jeremy. William, Doran, stay put, let them handle this one." Aelita said as we all rushed to the elevator. "So where are we going exactly?" Jessi asked. When I was about to answer, the elevator opened up to the scanner room, "For now, just wait your turn to get into the pod." I put it bluntly.

Aelita, Lucas, and I all walked into the scanners and waited for the doors to close, "Relax guys, Brian, Elias, Elizabeth, don't worry. You've got veterans helping you out." Jeremy then interrupted over his mic, "Being there three times doesn't make you a veteran Sean." Then the doors closed, "Transfer Aelita, transfer Lucas, transfer Sean. Scanner Aelita, scanner Lucas, scanner Sean. Virtualization."

After the burst of wind and the digitizing, we were thrust onto the virtual world once again and landing on our feet, once again. The next ones to come were Brian, Jessi, and Dante, with Brian landing on his behind. I took a look at them and saw that Dante looked about 18 again, (DMC3) Jessi kinda looked like a woodland sprite, without the wings or grass shoes, and long flowing red orange hair. Brian was decked out from head to toe in black and brown ninja gear, two katana blades strapped to his back, and a gun holster belt with twin pistols. "To put it bluntly, Jessi you look like a pixie, Brian you look like a Deadpool knock off, and Dante you look younger again." Lucas stated.

Next came Elias, Elizabeth, and Aqua, with the latter landing on their feet. When the other two got up I examined them, Elias looked ripped with a sapphire dragon tattoo swirling from his left abs, all the way up his torso and around the back of his neck, with the head on his right shoulder, wearing silver clawed gauntlets with an icy crystal in the center of each wrist, and blue kung fu pants and shoes. Elizabeth was a green nurses outfit, with green leggings and heels, she wasn't wearing her glasses, and she had a giant shield shaped like a rose blossom. Aqua was basically wearing her BBS outfit again, she always looked good in that. "Elias, Kung Fu man. Elizabeth, healer. Aqua, looking good in your old outfit!" I shouted. I turned around and saw a flock of Krabs headed our way, "Good way to get some practice in!" I stated and I started to glow, my form shifting into my ninja outfit from the Hidden Leaf village, I whipped out a kunai and a handful of shuriken, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Please review and no flames?


	5. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


End file.
